1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for injecting a two-tone interior panel that has soft foam and hard foam injected together.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, an instrument panel in a vehicle includes glove box or the like and is filled with foam such as urethane foam that absorbs shock when the head of a passenger may hit the instrument panel at the time of forward collision.
Further, the instrument panel has a foam layer inside and a skin portion outside integrally. The inside is formed so that it is soft with many blow holes to make it comfort, and the outside is formed so that it is integrated with a hard skin portion having a thickness of 0.2 to 1 mm for better appearance.
Further, a foaming process of such an instrument panel includes producing a skin portion that is a surface layer, then filling the skin portion with urethane foam, and foaming it to manufacture a panel.
In particular, a crash pad requires soft foam and hard foam injected as two tones. In this case, groove is made at the border portion therebetween to spoil the appearance, and the flow of resin is noticeable. Accordingly, the products have less value.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.